Girl Talk
by Miss Misc
Summary: "You should just forget about guys," Wendy suggested. But Mabel was confused. If she was to forget boys, how would she ever have an Epic Summer Romance? Turns out the answer was right in front of her...Oneshot. Takes place in "Society of the Blind Eye".


**A/N: I just want to start off by stating that yes, I did think something like this was going to happen in that scene in "Society of the Blind Eye". It's not to be taken too seriously, but I hope y'all enjoy it nonetheless. :)**

* * *

"Woo! Girls' club!" Wendy cheered. Mabel smiled as well, a brace full 'Mabel smile'. So while Dipper, Soos, and Old Man McGucket went off their way to explore the hideout of the Society of the Blind Eye, the two girls kept watch in the main chamber just in case the robed members came back. At first, they were disappointed that they wouldn't get to explore, but they were pretty good friends, and were both glad that they would get to spend some quality time (which didn't happen often since Dipper was usually not far behind). Perhaps Mabel would get to know more about the former object of her brother's affections and find out what he saw in her in the first place.

Not that Mabel didn't think that there was anything special about Wendy. In fact, if there was only one thing Mabel admired about Wendy, that would be a lie. _Everything_ about the tall redhead was amazing to her. Mabel was awestruck by how effortlessly cool she was, and how calmly she handled Dipper's near-borderline-obsession crush on her. Most girls Mabel knew would freak out. But even though things between those two never did work out, she was okay as long as her brother was. Dipper really was lucky to have a good friend like Wendy who knew how to handle the feelings of a boy in the beginnings of puberty.

Wendy grinned, happy to see the sweater-clad girl in front of her being her usual cheery self. That was one of the things she liked about Mabel. Her relentlessly cheerful personality, her optimistic outlook on life. It sure as heck beat her own frazzled state of mind. Sure, Wendy appeared and acted calm on the outside, but inside she was a hot mess inside due to her hectic life at home with her chaotic family. Friends were important to her then since they let her escape the craziness she wished she didn't have to deal with at home. With Dipper, though, it was usually awkward and sometimes hard to act friendly around him in fear of him accidentally mistaking it for flirting. As for her friends her own age, well, they were pretty chill, but she could never tell when teenage drama might decide to pop up and magnify at the drop of a hat. But when she was with Mabel, having a carefree, good time was pretty much guaranteed.

Usually.

However, Wendy noticed that the girl didn't seem herself today. "What's wrong, Mabes?" she asked her.

After a long pause, Mabel sighed. "I dunno." She hung her head down, and Wendy grew concerned. She knew something was upsetting the usually upbeat girl. And she was determined to find out what.

"C'mon," Wendy ordered. She sat down on some steps and crossed her arms over her legs. With one hand, she removed her signature trapper hat and with the other, she patted the space on the ground next to her, inviting Mabel to join her. "Sit down and tell me what's wrong."

The sad preteen took a seat. She avoided looking at her friend's eyes, instead focusing on the cracks in the dirt floor. She honestly _did_ want to confide her troubles to Wendy. Honestly. But she hesitated. "So like, you knew my brother had a crush on you the whole time?"

"Honestly? Yeah." The tall redhead smiled a half smile at Mabel. She knew she would talk when she was ready. "It's kinda obvious. I mean, I'm not _stupid_ , or anything."

"No, you're not."

"And it was, like, flattering, but he's too young, you know? I didn't want things to be awkward between the two of us, so I just pretended I didn't notice anything until he said something."

"And he wouldn't have done so if it weren't for me, huh?" At that moment, Mabel felt proud of herself. Trapping Dipper and his crush in an enclosed space and having them nearly killed by a shape-shifter proved to be a cathartic solution to her brother's problems. She really was a good sister, wasn't she? Dipper should be thankful. Not just to her, but to Wendy as well, for handling his confession delicately. "Thank you, Wendy." Mabel smiled, and Wendy grew determined to keep that smile on her face.

"No prob. I'm an expert at dealing with unwanted romantic feelings. Like _Robbie_." At this the girls giggled, thinking back on Robbie's piteous attempts at wooing back Wendy after she had broken up with him. But while the teen's refusal of moving on had been a source of humor, the emphatic part of Mabel couldn't help but feel bad for him. Perhaps she could find him a girl who would be willing to go out with him someday. She began listing potential rebound crushes for Robbie in her mind, losing herself in this new activity. "Besides," Wendy continued, breaking Mabel from her thoughts. "I know you just want what's best for your brother."

"Yeah," the sweater-clad girl muttered, idly playing with Wendy's hat. "But I was thinking: you're really good at _ignoring_ guys, but how do you get them to notice you in the first place?"

"Oh," Wendy muttered, enlightened. "Is this why you've been down in the dumps lately?" she inquired, things clicking into place.

"I mean, they _notice_ me, it's just that..." With a sigh, Mabel laid herself down and placed the hat on her head. Although it covered her eyes, she didn't take it off. "I just don't get it, Wendy. I hug a lot, I can burp the alphabet, I have scratch and sniff clothing. Why does every boy leave me?"

"Pfft, who cares? Boys are the worst. You shouldn't get hung up, man."

"Maybe I come on too strong, you know?"

"Well, what's your opener? Pretend I'm a boy." Wendy took back her hat, placed it on her head, and began to tuck up her hair in such a way so that she would appear to have a mustache. Satisfied with the bushy red hair tickling her nose, she then tried to fathom what boys thought of most of the time. "Mmm, testosterone," she said, spitting right after.

Mabel rose up and stuck a hand out. She inhaled deeply, mentally going over her opener, then yelled, "HI, I'M MABEL! I'M TWELVE AND I OWN A PIG! WANT TO GET MARRIED?!"

Despite all the craziness Wendy had grown accustomed to from hanging out with her silly friend, she was genuinely surprised at what she just heard. Mabel never ceased to be hilarious, that was for sure. Chuckling, the redhead told her, "Honestly, that was perfect. You should just forget about guys, man."

At once, Mabel's eyes lit up. A beam split her face, an idea forming. "Wendy, that's it. ' _Forget about guys'_!" Quickly, she raced to the chair in the center of the room they were in and picked up the memory gun that was nearby. "I just need to type 'summer romances' into this thing, and I won't feel bad about them anymore." To her, this was a simple solution to a needlessly complicated problem.

But to Wendy, it was dangerous and unnecessary. "H-Hold on, Mabel. We don't know how this thing works. You could forget how to talk, or how to breathe..."

"To heck with that! I don't need those things to be happy." Wendy gave her a skeptical look.

"Seriously, Mabes. Would you trust a gadget created and used by robed weirdos?" Mabel sighed. Wendy kind of had a point. With a brusque 'fine', the twelve-year-old released her grip on the gun. She glumly returned to the steps. Once she sat down, she reached for her friend's trapper hat and placed it back on her head. She pulled it lower so it concealed her eyes once more. Then with a sigh, she dramatically fell onto a supine position again.

Wendy frowned. "Mabel, come on. Don't worry so much. The right person will come along someday. And in the meantime, don't place so much importance on summer romance." When Mabel hadn't responded, Wendy continued, "Seriously. Boys are not worth it. Don't waste your time." Wendy glanced at her friend when she still remained silent. What was going on in that girl's head?

Meanwhile, Mabel was lost in her thoughts. _But_ , _if I forget about boys, and I don't use the forget ray thingy...then what? If I don't even_ try _to find a boyfriend, I won't ever get one. I'll just grow up as an old lady all alone, with nothing but cats for company, which doesn't sound too bad, actually, 'cause duh, cute little kitty cats are cute. But there must be_ somebody _out there who'll love me! Okay, okay, Mabel, calm down. Maybe you've been thinking about this the wrong way. 'Forget about guys'. Maybe there's a way you can do just that and still find summer romance..._

With purpose, Mabel rose up and tossed Wendy's hat to the ground.

"Feeling better?" Wendy asked her.

"Mm-hm," Mabel replied. Then with a determined and confident smile, she stuck her hand out at Wendy. Inhaling deeply, she mentally went over her opener. "Hi, I'm Mabel. I'm twelve years old and I own a pet pig. Wanna get married?"


End file.
